


Next Time We'll Talk

by AokiTsukiMichite



Series: Merthur One Shots [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Mark of Nimueh, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiTsukiMichite/pseuds/AokiTsukiMichite
Summary: Arthur gets angry because of Merlin's confession to being a sorcerer when he tries to save Gwen. Merlin apologises.





	Next Time We'll Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching random Merlin episodes on Netflix lately and due to my like for short fluffy one-shots an idea for a worried Arthur scolding Merlin came to mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

“Merlin!” Arthur shouted, “What were you thinking? What if my father had believed you and burned you at the blasted stake!” He questioned.

“I couldn’t stand by and let Gwen die Arthur! I had to do something,” He shouted back.

“Please Merlin,” Arthur pleaded, “Talk to me next time and I can help you. How can I protect you if you don’t tell me anything?”

“Arthur, I don’t need protecting, you know that. I have my magic,” Merlin insisted.

“Yes Merlin, magic, which if discovered will lead to your death,” Arthur replied angrily.

Seeing Merlin’s expression change from determined to sad Arthur apologised, “Merlin, I’m sorry. I just worry about you, okay? I can’t lose you.” He admitted.

Merlin sighed and brought him into a hug resting his head against Arthur’s chest when he felt his arms embrace him, “I know Arthur, I’m sorry. I’ll talk to you next time.”

“You better,” Arthur said smiling before placing a soft kiss on the tip of Merlin’s nose.

“Arthur!” Merlin giggled protesting.

“No Merlin,” He challenged, “Your punishment is letting me do whatever I want to you.”

“Oh really?” Merlin questioned before pulling Arthur’s head down for a passionate, but loving kiss.


End file.
